Twilight Troubles
by ThatGirl626
Summary: sparkly vampires, werewolves and naudrey feels *Throws Glitter*
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to my biffle Laura aka ThatisSoHaven – because this is the only way I'll ever get her to read about vampires – especially sparkly ones.

Chapter One – Audrey's POV – Twilight Troubles

I woke up to the sound of waves gently lapping against the docks outside. The Gray Gull was quiet this early in the morning. Duke wouldn't come downstairs to start prepping for lunch for a few hours yet. I turned my head and stared out the windows that covered the back wall of my room. It was still dark out, dawn at least an hour away. I thought about going back to sleep but when I closed my eyes Nathan's face was there staring back at me. His beautiful crystal clear blue eyes and a face that looked like it belonged on the cover of GQ. I started to think about the mess I had made of things between us when I pushed him away. I thought about the fact that I'll be disappearing in two days and things may never be resolved between us. My thoughts seesawed between regret over never having the chance to explore what could have been between us and my memories of us together. The way he had always protected me and made me feel safe, the feel of his lips on mine, the ways that, even now, he finds little ways to touch me, and that vest that he was wearing yesterday, I mean is he _trying_ to kill me?

"Ugh seriously? I said, my eyes popping open. Clearly sleep was not an option. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Morning hair is not a good look on me. I gathered my blonde hair into a pony tail, brushed my teeth, and threw on some sweats and my sneakers and headed out into the cool pre-dawn morning. Hopefully a run will help to clear my head, I thought. I breathed in the salt-water air and started my stretches. A crash from Duke's boat startled me and I started to walk over when I heard what sounded like glass breaking. All of a sudden, a giant shaggy dog stumbled out onto the deck of the boat and shook itself seeming disoriented. I stopped in my tracks because this dog was easily the biggest dog I had ever seen. It looked like a wolf but it's coloring was more like a German Shepherd. The dog lifted its huge head and froze when it spotted me.

"Yeah, this can't be good" I muttered to myself and slowly started backing up towards the door of the Gull. I had barely taken a step when the dog jumped off the side of the boat, onto the dock and ran at me full speed. I spun on my heel and launched myself at the door but not before I felt the beast's giant paws slam into my back and push me to the ground. I spun onto my back and looked up at the massive thing looming above me. It looked down at me and let out a whimper before laying wet slobbering dog kisses all over my face. I laughed and gave him a little push back as I stood up.

"Hey, you're not so scary" I said ruffling the fur on his head. "Now where did you come from?" I wondered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of movement and then Nathan was suddenly there standing in front of me. I blinked my eyes, momentarily stunned. I didn't think it was possible but he was even better looking than I remembered. His hair looked like it had grown inches overnight and it fell in haphazard layers around his face. His normally light brown hair was now a dark copper with caramel highlights. His skin seemed several shades paler but was smooth and perfect like polished alabaster. But the thing that struck me the most was his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were now amber with gold flecks.

"Nathan?" I asked. "Is that you?" The dog came over to sit beside me, leaning up against my leg. I put my hand on it's head and scratched behind its ears while I waited for Nathan to say something. Nathan looked down at the dog and smirked and then ducked his head trying to conceal his amusement. The dog growled and looked between me and Nathan.

"Something funny?" I asked starting to get a little irritated. Finally Nathan looked up and met my eyes. The smirk disappeared from his face and his eyes looked dazed for a moment, his lips slightly parted. All of a sudden his stance changed. He started to stalk towards me, and that's really the only way you could describe the way he was moving. I felt like I was being stalked by a large cat the way he smoothly glided towards me not making a sound. His eyes never left mine and the look he was giving me was panty combusting hot. Finally he stopped mere inches in front of me so that I had to crane my neck up to look at him. "Audrey" He said and his voice was like warm honey. I stepped forward closing the distance between us and placed my hands on his chest which was rock solid like stone. Nathan lifted his hand and traced a line down the side of my neck. He inhaled deeply and I felt his chest vibrate as he groaned. "You smell so good." He said, as he snaked a hand around my hips and pulled me against him. His other hand brushed my hair away from my neck as he dipped his head and placed a kiss just below my ear. I shivered at the contact from his cold lips and his hand tightened on my hip. He started kissing a line down my neck to my throat. All of sudden I felt a pinch and Nathan began sucking on my throat.

"Nathan? Nathan stop, what are you doing?" I pushed against his chest but it was like trying to move a boulder. The dog started barking hysterically and bit Nathan on the leg. He jumped back and I saw my blood dripping from his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked his lips like my blood was the best thing he had ever tasted. When his eyes opened again they were black as midnight and full of hunger.

He started to take a step towards me and the dog launched itself at Nathan's throat and the two fell to the ground rolling over each other. They moved so fast all I saw was a blur, every once in a while I would see either Nathan or the dog on top but then they would move again and my eyes could barely track the movement. Finally the dog seemed to get the upper hand and he pinned Nathan to the ground growling.

"Hey!" I yelled, getting the dog's attention. "Come here boy, you're a good boy, leave him alone" I called to the dog patting my leg. I didn't think dogs could roll their eyes but this one did before turning back to Nathan and growling at him one more time. He slowly backed off Nathan and came to stand by me.

Nathan stood up brushing the dirt from his jacket. "Thanks a lot Duke, this was a new jacket." I looked between Nathan and the dog. "Did you just say Duke?" I asked. Nathan stopped fretting over his jacket and looked up at me. "Um, yeah" He said "Ok don't freak out but that dog….is Duke" I looked down at the dog, or Duke I guess, and he looked back up at me and snorted. "How is that possible?" I started to ask but then answered my own question "What am I saying, this Haven, of course Duke is a dog." I said shaking my head.

"But how did you know?" I asked.

"I can hear his thoughts" Nathan said. "I've been able to hear everyone's thoughts today, well, except yours Audrey."

I raised my eyebrows, "You can hear people's thoughts?" Nathan nodded. "What's with the highlights and the blood sucking?" Nathan shrugged, "I have no idea, I'm so sorry Audrey I don't know what came over me."

Just then dawn finally broke above the horizon and sunlight spilled over the three of us. Duke started wheezing and I looked down at him concerned but I realized this was as close to laughing as he could get in dog form. He flopped to the ground and rolled on his back, paws up in the air, laughing. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes at him "Duke, why are you laughing? I hardly think this is funny." A spark of light caught my eye, and when I looked up, Nathan was sparkling. Honest to God sparkling. Finally I understood what was so funny and the pissed off look on Nathan's face just made the whole thing even funnier. I tried not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up.

"Wait, wait, so let me get this straight," I said finally catching my breath. "Duke is a dog, or I'm thinking the correct term is werewolf in this situation, and you're a sparkly vampire?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Audrey's POV – Twilight Troubles

Nathan sighed. "Yes, apparently someone has turned us into characters from that Twilight book."

Duke gave a woof and Nathan looked at him answering a question I couldn't hear. "Yeah you should be able to change back whenever you want." All of a sudden, in place of the dog, was a very naked Duke. I spun around and faced the wall. "Oh thank God, I thought I was gonna be stuck eating kibble for the rest of my life. I'm just gonna go, um, put some clothes on." Duke said and took off towards his boat. When I turned around Nathan was staring out at the water.

"Hey" I said touching his arm. "It's going to be ok we'll figure this out and get you back to normal." Nathan turned towards me. "I wasn't thinking about that," he said lifting a hand to cup my face. "I'm thinking about the fact that in two days you might disappear and I'll never see you again. Now, instead of trying to figure out a way to keep you here, we have this trouble to deal with. I just want to know that you'll be safe." He said brushing my hair away from my neck. "I bit you Audrey, I could have killed you." I looked up at his face which glinted softly in the morning light and bit my lip. "I didn't mind." I said, my voice sounded breathy. Nathan sucked in a breath and then he was kissing me. I parted my lips and his tongue touched mine. I heard him groan and then he pushed me against the wall of the Gull, his hands held my face still as he kissed me and his hips pinned me against the wall. All of a sudden he stopped and when I opened my eyes he was ten feet away breathing heavily with his back to me.

"I can't Audrey," he said. "All I can think about is how good your blood tasted. I can't be near you while I'm like this." I started towards him but he whirled around "No, Audrey, don't come any closer, I don't know if I can stop myself." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Promise me you'll figure this out, and that you'll stay away from me until you do, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you." He said, whispering the last part. I was stunned, I had days left and the idea of spending any time apart from Nathan was unbearable. "Promise me Audrey!" Nathan gritted out.

"I promise." I whispered. He nodded and then disappeared in a blur of movement so fast I couldn't track it with my eyes. I felt tears begin to fall down my cheeks but I hastily brushed them away when I saw Duke walking up from the docks. I had to get them back to normal as soon as possible.

"Let's start down at the library, see if anyone has checked out the Twilight books." I said, about to jump in the passenger side of Duke's truck.

"Hold up a sec," Duke stopped me from opening up the truck door. "I've always wondered about something" Duke said before stripping off his jacket and shirt. I froze for a minute checking out shirtless Duke, but, when he started undoing his belt buckle, I turned around before I saw more of Duke than was strictly necessary.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well" Duke said, and I heard his pants fall to the ground. "This turning into a dog thing is actually kind of cool now that I know how to control it, so I figure I might as well make the best of it while I've still got it." I heard Duke toss his clothes into the back of the truck and then I felt fur rubbing up against my legs. When I turned around the giant German Shepherd was back. He looked at the door of the truck expectantly, waiting for me to open it for him.

I shook my head at him "What's the matter Duke, having a little trouble with the door?" Duke looked plaintively at the door and lifted his paw. "Ok, that has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen." I took pity on him and opened the truck door and Duke hopped in and sat down on the passenger seat. As soon as we hit the road, Duke stuck his head out of the window. I laughed, "So that's what you wanted to try, ok that was a pretty good idea, is it fun?" Duke turned back towards me, his mouth wide open in a big doggy smile and his tongue flapping in the wind. "Ok I was wrong, _that_ is the cutest thing I've ever seen." I turned my attention back to the road. "You know Duke, you're pretty cute as a dog, maybe you should stay that way, we could always find work for you on the K-9 unit." I glanced back at Duke and he snorted, shaking his head before going back to sticking his head out the window.

Once we arrived, I headed into the library while Duke changed back. Behind the front counter was a little old woman with shorty, curly, purple grey hair and thick pink glasses which hung around her neck on a thin gold chain. She looked up as I approached the desk.

"Hello Miss, is there something I can help you find? Maybe a good romance novel?" She said with a wink. I smiled "No, thank you, I was wondering if you had any copies of the Twilight novels?" The old woman started tapping away at her keyboard "Those books are very popular, let me check." She said. I heard the doors open and looked to see Duke walking in as he shrugged on a button up shirt. He walked up and stood just behind me not bothering to button up his shirt. "Find anything yet?" he asked. I shook my head "Not yet." With Duke standing so close to me it felt like there was a heater against my back. I moved to the side and looked up at him "You're really hot" I said and regretted it as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Duke grinned "Thanks Parker, you're not so bad yourself." The old lady looked up from the computer, raising her eyebrows "I see why you didn't need the romance novel" she said smirking. "No! No, that's not what I mean, I just meant that, temperature wise, you're a lot hotter than normal" I stuttered, "Oh forget it" I turned back to the old woman, "Did you find out if anyone checked out the Twilight novels?"

"Yes, it looks like Dee Williams checked out all four books yesterday."

"Dee Williams?" Duke turned to me. "She was at the Grey Gull last night. I remember she was sitting at the end of the bar with a friend last night when Nathan came in." I thanked the old woman and started back to the truck.

"Did she mention anything about the Twilight novels?" I asked Duke.

"Nope, she came in to the Gull last night with her friend. While I was serving them drinks she mentioned that they were leaving for a cruise early in the morning. We chatted about the cruise for a little bit and then Nathan came in. I went over and talked to Nathan for a little while and when I went back to see if the girls needed another drink, Dee asked me if Nathan was single. I told her that he had broken up with his girlfriend earlier that day so he could probably use some cheering up."

I mentally slapped Duke in the back of the head for encouraging that girl to flirt with Nathan but when he told me Nathan's response I felt better.

"Of course Nathan was at his brooding best so he barely acknowledged the girl when she tried to talk to him. She gave up and went back to her friend. She was a cute girl too, exactly my type, long black hair, cocoa skin, pretty eyes. I let her know that I was available but she didn't bite. They finished their drinks and they left."

I paused by the truck thinking out loud. "So this girl checks out the Twilight series from the library, sees you and Nathan at the bar last night and then leaves for vacation this morning. She probably started reading the books at the airport this morning and was using you and Nathan when she pictured Edward and Jacob in the books."

"So you think she's fantasizing about me? Awesome, wait, I wonder if she's Team Jacob or Team Edward." Duke said as he stripped off his shirt.

"I don't know what I'm more disturbed by, the fact that you know what Team Jacob and Team Edward is or that you're stripping in the middle of a public library parking lot." I said while pretending to cover my eyes but secretly sneaking a peak. Duke just smiled at me. I sighed and continued "Besides, if this is our troubled girl, then it'll be at least a week before she's back from vacation which means you and Nathan will be stuck like this for a week before we can fix it."

"Fine by me." Duke said as he finished stripping the rest of his clothes and changed back into the dog. He gave a woof and I went around and opened the door for him so he could jump into the truck.

"Yeah, something tells me Nathan is not going to be as excited as you are about being stuck as a vampire. Let's go break the news". I said and headed for the station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Audrey's POV – Twilight Troubles

Duke and I arrived at the station just before noon. The officer at the front desk confirmed that Nathan was in his office. I started down the hall and abruptly stopped short a few feet in front of the closed door to Nathan's office, causing Duke to bump into me from behind.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop?" Duke asked me. I hesitated before responding.

"It's just, Nathan made it pretty clear he didn't want to see me earlier. What if….I mean, maybe I shouldn't go in there". I turned to Duke, "Maybe you should go in and tell him and I'll just wait out here." I said shuffling my feet and looking down. The idea that Nathan wouldn't want to see me hurt me more than I cared to admit. Even though I knew it was because he was a vampire now and that he just didn't want to hurt me, it still felt like a rejection.

Just then the door to Nathan's office opened, I smiled, thinking maybe he had heard us with his new found vampire hearing but my smile quickly disappeared when Jordan stepped out of his office. Nathan came out just behind her, his back turned to me. Jordan said something I couldn't hear and reached a hand up to touch his cheek. Nathan took her hand before he could touch him and brought it down to hold between them. He said something to her but I couldn't hear it over the blood pounding in my ears. Their interaction looked so intimate, and he clearly had no problem being near _her_.

It felt like my heart dropped out of my body. All my doubts, fears and insecurities crashed down on me at that moment. Watching them, I knew that he could find happiness with her if I left. If I left, and went into the barn, Nathan, Duke, Jordan, all of them would be better off. Tears filled my eyes and I had to look away. I felt Duke put an arm on my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest and let the warmth sooth me for just a moment before I pulled back and looked up at Duke. I was resolved now; I had to keep it together. If Nathan or Duke thought for a moment that I didn't want to leave they would never let me. I took a deep breath and turned around in time to see Jordan smile at Nathan before she turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Nathan slowly turned around, deep in thought, and looked up with surprise when he saw us standing there. It still stunned me how incredibly handsome he was. Not because of the changes in his appearance now that he was a vampire, he was always beautiful. I steeled myself and tried my best to keep my feelings from showing on my face. "Nathan, I need to talk to you, do you think you'll be able to control yourself if we talk in private for a minute? I asked. Nathan frowned before responding, "Of course Audrey, come on in". I turned to Duke, "Could you just give us a minute?" I asked. Duke gave me a long searching look before he finally nodded. I'll just wait outside, give a shout if you need me, and Audrey….as much as it kills me to tell you this. He cares about you, don't ever doubt that."

"I know, thank you Duke….for everything" I said before turning and following Nathan into his office. He closed the door behind him and it felt like all the oxygen was sucked out of the room. The air felt like it was charged with electricity and even with my back to him I was hyper aware of his presence.

He came around to stand in front of me "Audrey, listen, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what you just saw." Nathan started to say but I cut him off shaking my head "No, listen Nathan its ok, I understand. I'll be quick, I know you didn't want me to come here but I just have to tell you something". I stopped midsentence because Nathan laced his fingers through mine and brought my hand up to place a gentle kiss on my palm. I could feel myself starting to lose my control, and my mask started to slip so that when I exhaled it was shaky and I had to look down so he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. I tried again "Nathan I just have to tell you".

"Audrey stop." He said, his voice firm. "Look at me." I shook my head. I couldn't look at him, not if he was going to tell me he still had feelings for Jordan. "Fine, Audrey, you don't have to look at me but you're going to hear me out." I shifted uncomfortably, this was torture, I flicked my eyes up to meet his and beg him to stop but what I saw stopped me. He was smiling, his eyes bright and dancing with amusement.

"Nathan Wournos, are you laughing at me?" I asked, annoyed, and snatched my hand out of his. He chuckled and grabbed my hand back. "Yes, Audrey Parker, I'm laughing at you, you are the most stubborn, tenacious woman I have ever met. You just saw Jordan and me together and you immediately thought that something was going on." I looked up at him guiltily, "Maybe" I said. He laughed again. "Let me guess, you were thinking about going into the barn so that Jordan and I could be together. Audrey there is nothing going on between me and Jordan. She came here to apologize for planning to use me against you. I told her that I understood why she did it but that it would never have worked. I told her that you, Audrey, are the only one for me and I'll move heaven and earth to keep you."

It was everything I'd always wanted to hear from him but it didn't change the facts. I took a deep breath and said the thing I'd been dreading to ask him. "But Nathan, if I leave, if I go into the barn, all the troubles will be over for everyone. You'll be able to feel anyone, not just me. Don't you think that would change things?" I asked.

Nathan's smile vanished and he cupped my face with his hands "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I'm stuck with my trouble forever. Because even if I could feel everyone and everything, Audrey, you're the only person I _want_ to be able to feel."

"Nathan..." I started but he cut me off. "Wait Audrey, there's one more thing I have to say and then you can say whatever you want, OK?" I nodded.

"I love you Audrey, I'm not sure when it started, all I know is that every morning I wake up thinking about you and when I close my eyes all I can see is you. Every minute that we're apart all I can think about is when I'll see you again. So you see, you can't disappear, because wherever you go I'll follow." I didn't realize I was crying until he wiped a tear away from my cheek with his thumb. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded, while I tried to find my voice, finally I looked up at him "Better than ok Nathan, you have no idea….everything you just said…." I smiled thinking about this morning when I couldn't get his face out of my mind, he meant so much to me and there weren't words to describe those feelings but there was one thing I was sure of.

"I love you too Nathan." I said, my voice cracking as I choked back a sob. Nathan leaned down swallowing the sob with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had, pouring everything I couldn't say into that kiss. Nathan's hands went to my back pulling me closer. I moaned into his mouth, it wasn't close enough; I needed to feel his skin. I pulled at his shirt, freeing it from his pants and ran my hands up the skin on his back. Nathan pulled back breathing heavily, "Audrey, I'm sorry I pushed you away this morning, I promise never to do that again, but it's really, _really_ hard not to bite you right now."

I groaned, I had forgotten about our little sparkly vampire problem. Nathan laughed "Once we have this vampire problem solved I'm going to take you somewhere far away, lock us in a room and make love to you for at least three days." I laughed and he leaned down and kissed me again, gently this time, our lips just barely brushing. I looked up into his eyes. "Make that a week and you've got a deal." I said grinning. We were both grinning at each other like idiots when there was a knock at the door. I started to pull away but Nathan held me against him. "Come in" He called.

Duke poked his head in and smiled when he saw us. "Glad to see you two worked things out." "What do you want Duke?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"Well, while you two were busy making up I thought I would look into where our troubled girl is. Her cruise stops in St. Thomas tomorrow morning. There's a flight out of Bangor in a few hours that'll get us into Miami tonight and then we can jump another plane to St. Thomas. If we make those flights we should get to St. Thomas before her boat gets into port. We can meet her at the dock and Audrey can talk to her and get her to change us back."

"Good work Duke" I said then hesitated. "Duke come in and shut the door." Duke stepped inside and quietly closed the door. "What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, I'll explain to you the trouble that caused this later but listen if we do this then there's a good chance that I won't make it back in time for the meteor shower and that I won't make it into the barn. That could mean that the troubles won't go away and a lot of people aren't going to be happy about that, especially the Guard." I said.

"I don't care about anyone else," Nathan said. "If anything, this is perfect, it keeps them from forcing you into the barn."

Duke nodded his agreement. "He's right Audrey, putting a couple thousand miles between you and the Guard might not be such a bad thing."

"Ok" I said. "But the Guard is going to be on the lookout for me trying to leave, especially after what you just told Jordan, Nathan. We have to be careful getting out of Haven."

"Right, Nathan said. If they see Audrey and me together they might think something's up. Duke, you take Audrey back to the Gull and both of you pack a bag, I'm going to run to my house and pack a bag and I'll meet you at the Gull in half an hour, then we'll leave for the airport." Nathan turned to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Be careful" he said and brushed a quick kiss against my lips. "You too." I said smiling.

Thirty minute later we were all at the Grey Gull packing our bags into Nathan's truck. Nathan jumped into the driver's side and I was climbing into the passenger side when I heard a woof. Nathan looked out his window. "Seriously Duke, do you really think this the best time to play games?" He asked. I shook my head "He likes to stick his head out the window while the truck is moving" I explained. Nathan looked at me and rolled his eyes but got out and opened the door so Duke could jump in the back seat and rolled down the window.

We were on the highway heading out of town when I noticed the cracks in the road up ahead from when I had first arrived in Haven. I smiled remembering the first time Nathan and I met. I was so caught up in the memory that I didn't notice when Nathan slowed down and stopped in front of the cracks. I looked up startled when I heard him open the truck door and jump out. He came around to my side and opened the door offering his hand to help me out. I took it looking at him quizzically.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked as he led me over to the side of the road. I realized this was the spot where my car had gone off the road.

Nathan turned to me, his skin shimmering softly in the sunlight. "Do you remember this spot?" He asked.

"Of course" I said. "How could I forget?"

Nathan smiled. "I thought you might, that's why…" He said taking a deep breath and getting down on one knee, "I wanted to bring you here, when I asked you to marry me." Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was a simple gold band with a small marquis cut diamond. "It was my mother's" he said, looking down at it. "She would've liked you Audrey." He said and gave me his heartbreakingly beautiful shy little boy smile. I finally recovered enough of my motor functions to smile back at him but the ability to speak still eluded me.

"I want you to know that I'm not asking you because I think you might disappear in a couple days, or because you're the only person I can feel. I'm asking you because you are the most beautiful, passionate, selfless, person I have ever met. I'm asking because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't care if that's days or months or years, as long as I'm with you I'll be the happiest man in the world." He paused for a moment visibly choked up but then he collected himself and met my eyes.

"Audrey Parker, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears were falling freely down my face and I nodded until I finally found my voice.

"Yes, Nathan, I'll marry you." I said. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger before standing and pulling me into his arms for a kiss. As we kissed the ground started to tremble and when we looked down, the cracks in the road had repaired themselves leaving smooth concrete and undisturbed dirt. We looked at each other both wondering what this could possibly mean.


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey everyone, sorry for the delay – I'm a slacker. Also parts of this chapter were really close to the season finale and I didn't want to post until everyone had a chance to see it. I had originally planned only four chapters but it was getting a little long so I decided to split the last chapter and not make everyone wait. Enjoy* **

Chapter Four – Twilight Troubles – Audrey's POV

By the time we arrived in St. Thomas it was close to midnight. We all changed at the airport, our sweaters and jackets worked in the chilly Maine weather but balmy St. Thomas called for lighter clothing. I didn't have much in the way of summer clothes but I had found some summer dresses in the back of my closet so I brought those. The dress I put on had a scoop neck with thin straps and a pattern of blue and green flowers. I swapped my boots for white strappy sandals and I was good to go. When I came out of the bathroom, Duke had changed into a Hawaiian print short sleeved shirt, shorts and sandals. I stopped short when I saw Nathan. He had changed into a short sleeved white linen shirt, khaki cargo shorts and white boat shoes. He looked so…preppy but in a really, really good way. Once my brain started working again I walked over to them. Nathan and Duke looked me up and down appreciatively.

Nathan took my hand and looked into my eyes. "You look beautiful." He said brushing his thumb across the back of my hand. "Thanks" I said blushing.

Duke rolled his eyes at us, "Ok you two let's get to the hotel, I'm beat."

Duke had booked two rooms at The Ritz Carlton Resort. It was pricey but it was the only place he could find that had availability on such short notice. When we arrived the bar was still open at the hotel so we decided to stop in and have a drink and go over our game plan for the next day. The bar had beautiful views of St. Thomas. Even at night the water was a gorgeous turquoise blue, lit by the yachts and sail boats that dotted the harbor. We decided to sit on the patio where tiki lights lined the railing and we could enjoy the light breeze coming in off the water. Once the waiter took our drink order it was time to get down to business.

"What time does Dee's ship arrive?" I asked Duke.

"It should be in port by eight in the morning" He said.

"Great , so we'll meet her at the docks and try to find her when she gets off the ship. Then I can talk to her and explain the situation and get you two turned back to normal."

"Well we can't have Nathan out in the sun." Duke said. "People are going to wonder why he's, um, sparkling."

"Duke is right Nathan. You'll have to wait inside somewhere. We'll talk to Dee and get her to take the trouble off you. Keep your phone nearby and we'll call you to make sure it worked."

We sat there for a few more minutes, sipping our drinks and taking in the view, after he finished his drink, Duke stood. "Well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to turn in." Duke said. Nathan stopped him before he left. "Can I have a key to your room?" Duke looked at him quizzically, "Um yeah sure, but I thought you guys….um never mind, here you go" he said handing Nathan one of the key cards. "Well Goodnight you two, I'll see you in the morning." He said and strode out of the bar.

I wasn't sure what to think at that moment. I looked out over the water at the hills gently sloping in the distance; lights twinkled from the small houses set into the hills. I looked from them to the stars shining brightly above and then down to the diamond on my hand. I was so confused, had he changed his mind? Why didn't he want to share a room with me? Earlier today he said he wanted to get married and now he doesn't even want to sleep in the same room as me. I felt Nathan take my hand and I looked over at him warily.

"Hey" Nathan said, his expression soft and his eyes warm, "Stop that Audrey, nothing has changed, I still want to marry you and," he looked down sheepishly "and I still want to spend that week with you locked in a room."

I laughed. "Ok, so then why the separate bedrooms?" I asked.

"Well, I thought we could get married while we we're here. On the beach - tomorrow." The shock I felt must have shown on my face. Nathan smiled and ducked his head before looking up at me. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind already?" He asked.

"No!" I said a little too quickly and laughed. "No, I'm just surprised, that's all. But, I think that's a great idea." I said smiling. Nathan took my hand and stood up pulling me up with him. His arms went around me and he dipped his head kissing me gently.

"I love you Audrey" He said his lips still brushing mine. "I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head against his chest.

"About the rooms" Nathan said pulling back a little to look at me. "I thought we should stay in separate rooms tonight since we're going to get married tomorrow. You know, superstitions and all that."

"Well we are pros at superstitions" I said laughing. "Ok, separate bedrooms tonight and then we can get married tomorrow after we get you changed back, and then I want my week locked in a room with you."

"Deal" He said smiling softly "I'll take care of the arrangements with the hotel while you're at the docks."

I have no idea how long we stayed there, wrapped in each other's arms, staring out at the ocean both lost in thought. I wanted so desperately to have more time with Nathan. I wanted that week with just him, but in the back of my mind I knew it might never happen. I didn't want to spend the night without him because I felt like every moment was precious. I understood his reasoning. In Nathan's mind there was no doubt he would find a way to keep me here. He wanted it so badly he was willing to do whatever was necessary to make it happen. I hugged him tighter, grateful that, no matter what happened, we had this moment together. Nathan hugged me back and placed a kiss on the top of my head. He pulled away and took my hand leading me towards our rooms.

"Come on let's get you to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." He said. When we arrived at my door he pulled me close to him.

"Good night future Mrs. Wournos" He whispered. I scrunched my nose, "Or Mrs. Parker-Wournos, whatever works." I said laughing.

"I don't care what your name is so long as your mine." He said kissing me.

I looked up into his eyes, "I'm yours Nathan" I said before tipping my head up to give him a kiss goodnight. I turned and went into my hotel room. I sighed as I closed the door behind me, this was going to be a long night.

The next morning, Nathan was already gone when I knocked on his door. Duke said that Nathan couldn't sleep and he had left early to make the arrangements for our wedding. If Duke was surprised or upset about the news he didn't show it.

After grabbing a quick breakfast from the hotel buffet, we arrived at the docks twenty minutes before Dee's ship was due to arrive. We could see the ship in the distance drawing closer. It was a beautiful day and I couldn't help but think about the fact that this could be my last day on Earth. The meteor shower would begin tomorrow and I would have to go into the barn and disappear for twenty seven years to save Haven from the troubles. We still hadn't found another way that allowed me to stay. Somehow I doubted that hiding out in St. Thomas was the answer. If I'd learned anything from my time in Haven it was that hiding from your troubles was rarely the answer. As if on cue I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Agent Parker, you're a long way from where you're supposed to be."

I turned around slowly, my initial shock fading into suspicion. Agent Howard stood behind us. He was dressed casually in shorts and a brightly colored t-shirt with "Havensight Mall – St. Thomas" printed on the front. The irony of the shirt was not lost on me.

"Agent Howard" I said. "Just where is it I'm supposed to be?" I asked him cautiously.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you've figured that out by now, you usually do at this point." He said, his eyes meeting mine in a knowing stare. Duke looked back and forth between the two of us as we stared at each other.

"Do you two know each other?" He asked. I answered Duke never taking my eyes off Howard.

"Agent Howard is the one who brought me to Haven, but I have a feeling we've known each other a lot longer, haven't we Howard?"

"Yes Audrey, it's been my job to make sure you arrive in Haven and leave it when you're supposed to for the last three hundred and fifty years." He said. I was momentarily speechless. I knew that I had been coming back to Haven every twenty-seven years but I had no idea how long I had been doing it.

"Well I'm sorry mister, I don't know who you are or what you are but this time Audrey's not going in that barn." Duke said stepping in between us. Howard regarded Duke coolly for a moment.

"She'll go" Howard said. "And she'll go willingly. It has to be this way."

"Why me?" I asked.

"You made this choice a long time ago Audrey." I pursed my lips and he sighed when he realized I wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer.

"In the 1600's Haven was known as a place where people who were troubled could come to escape. The Native American tribe that was here at the time was able to use their collective magic to neutralize the effects of the troubles. As more and more troubled people came to Haven it became more than they could handle. The elders of the tribe met to find a way to solve the problem. You came to Haven in 1663. You were troubled just like everyone else who came to Haven. Your trouble was different than most however. You're a null Audrey. Other people's troubles don't affect you, as you may have noticed. The elders realized that if they poured their magic into you, and, in essence, cursed you, that your trouble could be amplified so that no one was affected by the troubles. It wasn't a perfect plan however. The magic would fade over time so you would have to return to Haven every twenty-seven years to recharge your magic." Howard paused and grimaced as if reliving a painful memory before he continued. "In order to give their power to you the elders had to sacrifice themselves. However, their hope was that their sacrifice would one day end the troubles for good."

"How?" I asked. "How can the troubles be ended forever?"

"You must make a sacrifice equal to the one that gave you your power." Howard replied.

"I have to kill people?" I said astonished. There was no way I was going to kill people to end the troubles.

"Not people," Howard said, "Person." A sick feeling began to grow in my stomach and I knew what he was going to say next.

"In order to end the troubles forever, you would have to kill the person that you love most in this world." He let that sink in before continuing. "Or, you can fulfill your promise to the elders and return to the spirit lands through the barn. If you do that, the troubles will disappear for another twenty-seven years. If you don't….the entire town of Haven will be destroyed as punishment for not honoring the spirits of the elders."

Duke cursed under his breath. "I just want to go on record as saying those options suck."

Howard shrugged. "You have a decision to make Audrey and no one can make it but you. My suggestion? Enjoy your last day here, make it count." He said and turned to leave. He paused and turned back around, reaching into his back pocket. "By the way, I borrowed this from you, made for some entertaining reading, I think you might enjoy it." He said and handed me a book. I looked down at the cover, it was the book I had brought with me to read when I came to Haven: "Unstake My Heart". I laughed "Seriously Howard? You unload all that on me and then hand me a vampire romance novel?" I started to say but when I looked back up Howard was gone.

Duke looked at the spot where Howard had vanished "Where….oh whatever" he said turning to me, he started to say something but stopped when he saw my expression. I looked up at him slowly "I have to go Duke. There's no other choice, I'm not going to let Haven be destroyed and I'm certainly not going to kill – " I choked on the words, I couldn't even say them. I shook my head "I have to go back." Duke nodded and we were both silent for a moment lost in our thoughts. When Duke looked back at me there were tears in his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much Audrey" He said and pulled me into a hug. I pulled back and looked up him "I'm going to miss you too Duke." My words were starting to get shaky and I knew if I didn't pull it together I was going to lose it right here. The loud blast of a ship horn jolted us both back to reality.

"Right well we still have to get you and Nathan turned back. Dee should be getting off that ship any moment. Why don't you go wait for her and I'll call Nathan and tell him we need to get back." Duke held me for another moment before he finally nodded stepping back "Sure Audrey, I'll go find her, wait right here." He said, and started in the direction of the cruise ship.

I pulled out my phone and called Nathan. This was not going to be an easy conversation. Nathan answered on the second ring. "Still a vampire." He said. I let out a shaky laugh. "What's the matter?" Nathan asked instantly picking up on the fact that something was wrong. I told him everything that had happened with Howard and what would happen if I didn't go in the barn. I left out the part about how killing the person I loved would end the troubles. He didn't need to know that because I would never do that. He was silent for a long time after I finished. "Nathan?" I asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here" He said, his voice sounding more gravelly than normal.

"Well listen, Duke just went to find Dee so we'll get you two fixed and then we can head back to Haven." I said searching the crowd for Duke.

"No!" Nathan shouted in my ear. "No, listen, go find Duke and give him the phone."

I spotted Duke talking with two girls and started walking towards him. "Ok," I said to Nathan, "I see them and I'm walking over now, why do you want to talk to him?" I asked.

"Just hand him the phone, I'll explain later." He said as I reached Duke. Duke looked up at me as I approached. "Hey Audrey, this is Dee, the girl I was telling you about, I was just about to explain our problem." I smiled at Dee. "Nice to meet you, um, Duke, Nathan wants to talk to you." I said handing over the phone. Duke took the phone and held a finger up to Dee indicating he would just be a moment "What's up" He said walking a few paces away. I turned back to Dee. "So what has Duke told you so far?"

"Not much," she said "Just that he needs our help with something."

"Right, do you know anything about the troubles in Haven?" I asked.

"Yeah, my Dad used to tell me stories about the troubles when I was a kid." She said.

"Well, they're not just stories, the troubles are real and you have a trouble." I started to say when Duke pushed me to the side.

"Audrey, stop messing with these girls, you know there's no such thing as the troubles." He said giving me a look that told me to stop talking.

"Duke what are you doing?" I asked but he just talked over me.

"Well girls it was nice to see you, especially you," he said giving Dee a wink, "come in for drinks on me when you get back to Haven." He put his arm around my shoulder and dragged me away from the girls. "What are you doing? We need Dee to fix you and Nathan." I said looking over my shoulder at Dee who looked at us quizzically before shrugging and walking away with her friend.

Duke looked over his shoulder to make sure the girls were gone before turning back to me. "Ok, don't get mad, but Nathan doesn't want to turn back and neither do I." I stopped in my tracks and grabbed Duke's arm to stop him. "What do you mean; Nathan doesn't want to turn back? I mean, I get that you like turning into a dog….Ok, I don't really _get_ it but you seem to like it. But I don't see Nathan wanting be a sparkly vampire forever."

Duke seemed to consider his next words carefully; he opened and closed his mouth at least three times before I finally ran out of patience. "Ok Duke, out with it" I said crossing my arms.

"If Nathan and I stay as a vampire and werewolf we'll be able to live forever and we'll always be here when you come back." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. He raised his eyebrows "Thoughts?"

"Just because you can turn into a dog now does not mean puppy dog eyes are going to work on me." I uncrossed my arms and sighed "Do you really think I'm going to let you and Nathan wait around for me for twenty-seven years just to see me for six months before I disappear again?"

Duke shrugged. "It's not really your decision Audrey."

"But why Duke? What kind of life is that?"

He looked into my eyes as he reached over and took my hand "You know why Audrey."

I stared at his hand holding mine for a moment before I finally responded "Duke, I….I'm in love with Nathan" I said meeting his eyes. I hated to hurt him because I did care for him but Nathan had my heart.

"I know…this time, but next time things might be different." He said shrugging. "I'm willing to take that chance."

"Duke I don't know what to say." He laughed and dropped my hand, "Look, don't worry about it Parker, come on, before this gets any more awkward let's get back to the hotel."

Without waiting for me to respond he turned and started walking in the direction of the hotel. I stood there for a moment watching his retreating form and hating myself for hurting him. The idea of Duke and Nathan waiting around for me for decades only to see me for months was so tragic. I hated this whole situation but part of me was glad that they would both be there for me when I came back. It made me feel just a little better knowing that I wasn't in this alone. I ran after Duke and slammed into him from behind wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you Duke, for staying with me." Duke twisted around to put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "You're welcome Audrey, come on, let's go get you married." He said and took my hand as we walked to the waiting taxis.

As our taxi pulled up to the hotel the driver started humming along to the song playing on the radio. I leaned forward to hear what was playing and asked the driver to turn it up when I realized what song it was. Duke looked over at me his eyebrows raised "I never took you for a Captain and Tennille fan Parker". I grinned back at him, "I'm not it's just that it's kinda perfect that this song is playing right now." I said and started humming along to the lyrics of "Love will keep us together". The taxi driver started singing along and pretty soon all three of us were belting out the lyrics at the top of our lungs. When the valet opened the door for me to get out he heard us singing and immediately joined in. The song was infectious and pretty soon everyone in front of the hotel was singing along. I laughed, finally feeling like maybe things would be ok.


End file.
